


Synnin palkka

by Beelsebutt



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Vaimeista äänistä päätellen talo tyhjeni nopeasti. Melkein. Oven takaa kuuluvat paperin laiskat räpsähdykset paljastivat, että Rose oli jäänyt kuuntelemaan esitystä.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen
Kudos: 1





	Synnin palkka

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2009. Kursivoitu teksti on Emmettin ajatuksia, joita Edward tietysti pystyy lukemaan.
> 
> Hox! Stephenie Meyer omistaa kaiken. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Emmett sai juuri huuhdeltua sampoon hiuksistaan, kun kylpyhuoneen ovi avautui ja sulkeutui pehmeästi.

"Rose?" hän kysyi yllättyneenä, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti edes kääntää päätään, kylpyhuoneen lattialle putoavien vaatteiden ääni kertoi sanoja selvemmin, ettei kyseessä ollut hänen vaimonsa. Rose ei käyttänyt nahkavyötä raskaine metallisolkineen.

_Katumusharjoituksia?_

Edward ei vastannut Emmettin ajatukseen vaan sujahti suihkuoven raosta sisään kosteankuumaan, tilavaan koppiin. Hän asettui Emmettin eteen ja nojasi kämmenensä lämmennyttä kaakeliseinää vasten.

"Ei saippuaa."

Emmett harkitsi hetken sammuttavansa suihkun, mutta päätti sitten toisin. Hän joutuisi kuitenkin vielä peseytymään, joten miksi turhaan nähdä vaivaa. Hän puristi puolijäykkää kaluaan samalla, kun läväytti avokämmenellä rajun iskun Edwardin paljaalle pakaralle. Isku oli niin kova, että hänen kättään kirveli. Vaimeista äänistä päätellen talo tyhjeni nopeasti. Melkein. Oven takaa kuuluvat paperin laiskat räpsähdykset paljastivat, että Rose oli jäänyt kuuntelemaan esitystä.

Toinen isku, entistä lujempi, ei irrottanut ääntä Edwardista mutta jäykisti tämän niskalihakset tavalla, josta saattoi päätellä sen tehneen kipeää. Emmett veteli jäykistyvää kaluaan toisella kädellään ja iski toisen räjähtävällä voimalla Edwardin kalpeaan takamukseen. Edward sihahti, ja kaakelit tämän käsien alla säröilivät paineen vaikutuksesta.

_Valmista._

Emmett tarttui Edwardia tämän kapeista lanteista ja ohjasi itsensä tämän aukolle. Hän työntyi raa’asti sisään tiukkaan onkaloon ja kirosi ääneen puristusta massiivisen kalunsa ympärillä. Hän vetäytyi lähes ulos asti ennen kuin työntyi uudestaan sisään survoen Edwardia seinää vasten. Hän kiersi toisen kätensä Edwardin rinnan ympärille ruhjoessaan itseään sisään nyt myrkystä liukastuneeseen aukkoon. Emmettin murina värisi Edwardin kaulaan, kun hän nopeutti tahtiaan, ja Edwardin katkonainen hengitys sihisi tämän yhteen puristettujen hampaiden raosta. Emmettin kivikova kalu hakkasi edestakaisin, ja hänen kliimaksinsa lähestyi nopeasti.

"Lujempaa", Edward sähähti.

_Liian nopeasti!_

Edward murisi vastaukseksi, ja Emmett hylkäsi aikeensa hidastaa tahtia. Hän työntyi Edwardia vasten kovemmin, rajummin, aina vain aggressiivisemmin. Kaakeliseinä heidän edessään antoi periksi laatta kerrallaan, kun Emmett moukaroi itseään lähemmäs huippua. Ja kun hän laukesi, hän upotti terävät hampaansa Edwardin olkalihakseen maistaen tämän myrkyn kielellään, purkautuen rajuina aaltoina tämän sisälle.

Kun puistatukset laantuivat, Emmett kietoi molemmat kätensä veljensä ympärille ja halasi tätä hetken.

_Olen tässä. Aina kun tarvitset apua._

Edward nyökkäsi ja vetäytyi Emmettin käsien lomasta. Hän astui ulos suihkusta ja puki vaatteensa ylleen välittämättä märästä ihosta ja peräaukossa kirvelevästä myrkystä, joka nopeasti paikkasi revenneitä kudoksia. Hänen astuessaan ulos kylpyhuoneesta Rose nosti katseensa Cosmosta ja virnisti.

"Hyvää joulua, Edward."


End file.
